Jesse Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)/Gallery
Screenshots JesseYellsAtJeffrey.png|Jesse confronting Jeff Jr. angrily. JesseScreams.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-07-02 01-07-54.jpg|Jesse on a Japanese Morning Show. Jesse's psycho face.png JesseChainsawDad.png|Jesse tries to get revenge on his father for pranking him... JessesXboxGetsChainsawed.png|...which doesn't end well for his Xbox One. JesseTurnItOff.png|"Turn It Off!!" JesseSittingOnTheCouch.png|Jesse and his friend on the couch. JesseWieldsABat.png|Jesse wields a baseball bat at his father... JesseSmashedTheTV.png|...then smashes the TV to pieces. JesseIsScared.png|Jesse is afraid to go back inside. JesseHalloweenPrank.png|Jesse screams in terror as his brother, dad, and friend pull a Halloween prank on him. JesseCoveredInKetchup.png|"And Now I'm covered in Ketchup!" Do what you want cause a pirate is free.jpg JesseGotBuried.png|Jesse's presumed death. Gallery 01.jpg|Jeffrey chasing Jesse outside. Photo 01.jpg JesseJugger.jpg Jpvg.png JT & Jesse.jpg Jeffrey shoots TV.jpg Jesse freak outs.jpg|Jesse screams in sadness when his brother Jeffrey paintballs his TV. Jesse shoves Jeffrey.jpg|Jesse shoves Jeffrey. Jeffrey pissed off.jpg|"Don't fuck with my shit again!" Jesse rages.jpg|Jesse stomps on his broken TV out of anger. JeffJesseHorrified.jpg|Jesse letting out a blood-curdling scream after watching his father shatter his YouTube play button. Pre-Broken Play Button.jpg|YouTube sent Jesse a pre-broken Silver Play Button. Jesse pissed about shattred PlayButton.jpg|Jesse with the shattered Play Button. Jesse cameo.jpg|Jesse makes a guest appearance in Test Dine's YouTube video. CopTacklesJesse 01.jpg CopTacklesJesse 03.jpg CopTacklesJesse 02.jpg CopTacklesJesse 04.jpg Trophy.jpg|Jesse attempts to get revenge on his father for destroying his YouTube Play Button... GrilledWiiU.jpg|...Which doesn't end well for his Wii U. Jeffjessridg.jpg 132.jpg JesseFreakout 02.jpg JesseFreakout 01.jpg 13C5.jpg Psychodad on tractor 2.jpg Jesse takeover 2.jpg Jesse takeover 1.jpg Hey there juggies.jpg Jesse takeover 4.jpg MCJUGGERNUGGETS TAKEOVER! (HACKED).jpg|Jesse posing as Jeffrey Jr. after hacking his account. Jesse takeover 2.jpg Jesse-Wii-U-Unbox.png Jesse-Door-Shatter.png PaintFight.PNG|Jesse, Corn & Mark having a paint fight. Bandicam 2015-10-26 20-22-47-125.jpg|Images of Jesse when he was a kid. Freakout.png|Jesse is enraged when his brother repaints his car. Jesse-Plays-Nintendo.PNG|Jesse playing his DS in bed. Thumbnail.jpeg|Jeff Sr. berates his son. JesseObliviousToSmoke.png|Jesse oblivious to the smoke prank his brother set up. IMG 1154.PNG LOST IN NEW YORK CITY!.jpg|Jesse and Larry heading off to New York. bandicam 2016-02-09 20-57-44-953.jpg bandicam 2016-02-24 20-48-32-201.jpg bandicam 2016-02-27 19-05-52-879.jpg AuntMelissaFightsPsychoDadJesse.png Jesse-TAILEDBYPSYCHODAD1.PNG bandicam 2016-03-24 12-49-28-690.jpg Jeseses.jpg PsychoFamilyHunting.jpg Jesse-80-Percent-Wednesday.png Jesse-Aunt-Jackie-House.png Jesse-Robbed.png Jesse-BuzzsHouse.png Jesse-First-Opportunity.png Jesse-Promises-Job.png Glass-FAIL.PNG Barbershop-FAIL.PNG Farmer-FAIL.PNG Babysitting-FAIL.PNG Nutrition-FAIL.png A n J Canvas-FAIL.PNG Paintball.jpg PreparingTheUltimatePrank.jpg AprilFoolsPrankJesse.jpg|Jesse with a look of determination JessePsychoMom.jpg OurFault.jpg IceCream.jpg SquintWire.jpg Jesse-DestroyedWoodchipper.png Christain.png JesseGun.jpg ThePuppysitter.jpg Gegsee.jpg Machine.PNG|Jesse eating from the dispenser @ Toni's Treats THINGSAINTSOBAD.jpg McJuggerNuggetsMedicalMystery.jpg PsychoDadShootsXboxOne.jpg HellFreezesOver.jpg Jesse-Chris-CameraCompromise.png TheWall.jpg Pointer.jpg Ice-Cream-FAIL.png Mock-Interview.png CfuxGrLXIAA9gh4.jpg|Jesse enjoying his corncob. THEGREENHOUSE!.jpg JessetauntingUncleChris.png|Jesse taunts Chris behind Anita's back. psychomom.jpg DAYATTHENURSERY.jpg healthyjes.jpg JR-0.png JR.png Jesse witnesses his room destruction.jpg|Jesse watches Psycho Dad destroy his room and his belongings in horror. MomentOfClarity.jpg LESS OF A MAN!.png LikeFatherLikeSon.jpg IGOTIT!.png IGOTIT!FACE.png IGOTIT!!.png|Jesse being enraged by Psycho Dad and Uncle Chris. IGOTIT!!FACE.png AreYouHappy.jpg PathOfTheEnlightened.jpg JesseN'Damien.png|Jesse cuts off the drywall of Damien's face after the destruction of the gaming room Jesse-PDDGR-Scream.png Mind-blown.jpg HoneymoonPhase.jpg EstablishingABasecamp.jpg RunningAway.jpg Roadahead.jpg Jesse-Larry-Corn-COMPUTERREPAIRING.png Jesse-JeffSr-DeniesJeffBottleSmash.png Jesse-AttemptsToPersuadeTheresa.png GetOutAndGoHome.jpg Jesse-BIGFORKINGMISTAKE.png Jesse-Jackie-ASSESSINDDAMAGES.png Jesse-WHOAREYOU.png Screen Shot 2016-05-07 at 8.32.52 PM.png Jesse-Comp.jpg jes1.jpg jes7.jpg Jesse horrified about the RV destruction.jpg|Jesse seen horrified about the destruction of Uncle Larry's RV. Jesse takes out his anger out on Cornatzer.jpg|Jesse takes his anger out on Corn. Reincarcerated.jpg Jesse-EXTENDEDYOURWELCOME.png Jesse-PretzelTheft.png Aunt Melissa gets grabbed by Uncle Larry.jpg FightOrFlightPsychoUpdate.jpg Jesse-OnHisKnees.PNG NailInTheCoffin.jpg ExtendedYourWelcome.jpg TheVidconCrew.jpg TheSuitFits.jpg ByeByeBigBrudda.jpg|Jesse says goodbye to Jeffrey Jr. GrowingPains.jpg OBrotherWhereArtThou.jpg SaveYourself.jpg ReflectionPool.jpg Unsalvageable.jpg Jesse ridgway.png ApartmentHunting.jpg Jesse-Sad-FightorFlight.png Jesse-BreakingTheTruthBreakingPoint.png HangInThere.jpg Vacancy.jpg WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE!!.jpg Jesse-Unexpected.jpg Jesse-Un.jpg Jesse-Larry-ImpactsPool.png RippleEffectPsychoUpdate.jpg Jesse-ConfinedSpace.png Jesse-TomBerates.png Jesse-Escape.png Ratface McGee name on phone.jpg Imapsychopath.jpg DemmasDemise.jpg DamiensTemptation.jpg JesseGettinOut.jpg Jesse-Escape.png Piece-Jesse.jpg FinalTransmission.jpg PsychoKidKillsFather.jpg Jesse-KillsJeffSr.png Demma-Jesse.PNG Demma-Destroyed.PNG PKFC-Screenshot1.PNG PKFC-Screenshot2.PNG PKFC-Screenshot3.PNG PKFC-Screenshot4.PNG PKFC-Screenshot5.PNG Psycho Kid Flees Country.jpg Jesse-New-Image2.jpg PKFC-Screenshot7.PNG PKFC-Screenshot6.PNG Jesse-AttemptedSuicide.png Jesse-New-Hair-Main.jpg RipJesse.jpg Psychokidreturns.jpg RiDGID Studious.jpg GIFS Jessedancexd.gif|Jesse dancing. Jesseragekid.gif|Jesse freaks out while watching his Halo Helmet get destroyed. Psycho Dad Wrecks Car (1).gif|Jesse wallowing in the mud. Psycho Dad Buries Video Games.gif|Jesse waking up after being buried. Psycho Kid s Birthday Bash.gif|Jesse smashing a glass door Psycho Family Halloween (1).gif|Jesse ordering Corn to "turn it off!". Psycho_Kid_Freaks_Out.gif|Jesse freaks out. Jesse turns nearly berserk while at glass company.gif|Jesse extremely angry after breaking glass that's worth $2,000. Giphy.gif Jesse as the Joker ("McJokerNuggets"). 12106137_1011764982218817_116394597_n.jpg|Jesse as the Joker. jokerme3.jpg JesseJoker.jpg awesomejoker.jpg|Design of Jesse as the Joker. Joker.jpg Joker-Opening.PNG|Jesse greets the viewers. Jeffrey-Batman-Jesse-Joker-Why-So-Serious.PNG|Jesse and Jeffrey in their respective outfits. Psycho-Family-Halloween.jpg McJokerNuggetsPsychoUpdate.jpg Category:Galleries